The conventional electron beam exposure apparatus has electron gun which produces an electron beam, and a mask having a plurality of openings which shape the electron beams, the 1st deflector which deflects the electron beam to predetermined opening of the mask, the 2nd deflector which pushes back the electron beam deflected by the 1st deflector to a predetermined position, an aperture which has opening for the electron beam to pass through, the reduction lens which reduces the cross section of the electron beam in order to pass through the aperture, and a projection lens which projects on a wafer the electron beam which passed the aperture.
In the conventional electron beam exposure apparatus, a reduction rate and a rotation of the cross-sectional shape of the electron beam which is projected to the wafer is adjusted by adjusting lens power of the reduction lens and the projection lens.
However, in the conventional electron beam exposure apparatus, there is a case that the electron beam projected to the wafer does not have a desired cross-sectional shape when the mask shaped the electron beam by an opening other than the opening located in the center of the mask, and the reduction lens reduces an electron beam in portions other than a lens axis. In this case, there is a problem that the pattern, which should be exposed on the wafer, cannot be exposed precisely.